james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Nok
Nok is a Na'vi child from the Tawkami clan who becomes a young warrior and later Alaksi Nari. He is the main character of the NDS game. Avatar: The Game (NDS) He believed in the existence of the Sky People (humans) long before the rest of the clan; his beliefs are confirmed when he sees a Samson fly over Greenhome. He and Omati notice something falling out of the ship, and they go to investigate. He notices that near the machine, animals behave differently. Going back to the village, he learns that the elders have been captured by the humans and he decides to save them. He rescues the scattered elders from their captives. The elders want to commune with Eywa, but they are unable to reach the nearest Tree of Souls. But as Nok speaks out, a pathway opens to the tree and Eywa rewards him with a sling which had been hidden by a hero in the past. The elders take it as a sign and ask for Nok's help in defeating the humans who came to their Hometree. On top of the tree, Nok meets Dr. Anthony Ossman, an RDA scientist who speaks the Na'vi language. The doctor departs quickly, leaving his machines behind. While Nok is fighting with the AMP suit, one of the more delicate pieces of machinery gets hit and stops working and, along with it, the machine on the Tree of Souls. Nok then connects with the Tree of Souls and lets Eywa know what has happened. After that, the elders have an new task for him. He is to fly to the Skycliffs, where the humans have been sighted, and learn what the humans want. Eywa provides the way by allowing one of the banshees to be his steed. At the Skycliffs, Nok meets a girl, Molly, who looks and talks strangely. Nok tries to follow Molly, but the girl is saying it's too dangerous for him. They are interrupted by an explosion and Molly is stranded on a tiny shelf of floating rock. Nok saves her, but she runs away again. Nok sees Dr. Ossman again and learns of the avatars; surprisingly, Molly is one of them which explains her strange appearance. Nok then frees the captive animals the scientists had been experimenting on. Ossman flies to the base at the Distant Forest, and Nok pursues on Ikran back. Nok sneaks in to the base and meets Molly there. She tells him about the humans and teaches him how to unlock certain doors using key cards. Nok follows Dr. Ossman through the mines and chases him away from another Tree of Souls. Eywa sends more of her animals to help Nok on his travels; the elders then reveal that Nok might be the next Alaksi Nari and that he should see Lungoray to confirm it. Nok flies off to Dusk Valley, the home of Lungoray. unforntuately humans have begun expanding their influence in the area, building a facility in the Hammerhead Graveyard. Lungoray sends Nok on a quest to retrieve the Alaksi Nari bow to confirm that he indeed is the heir of the title. Nok completes the task and is ready for another, which is to gather glow worms. After that is done, Lungoray also believes Nok to be Alaksi Nari and shares his wisdom about Eywa. Nok then sets out to drive humans away from Dusk Valley, but is trapped by Ossman's electric fences. Molly attempts to rescue Nok, but is electrocuted and falls unconscious. One of the fences shorts out and Nok manages to escape, while Lungoray retrieves Molly's body. Nok manages to defeat one of Ossman's experiments, the Ravenous Plant. Ossman abandons the base along with his daughter; Nok leaves her Avatar body in the care of Lungoray. Eywa rewards Nok with the power to use Howling Pods, allowing him to summon the mighty hammerhead Au Tsum. Nok mounts his Ikran and flies after Ossman. Blightground is a place destroyed by humans and now there are only buildings and machines. It takes time but Nok manages to sneak in and make his way to Dr. Ossman. Dr. Ossman, as his last resort, releases a mind-controlled thanator. In the fight, Dr. Ossman gets zapped by the feedback and falls into a coma. Nok's journey comes to an end and Dr. Ossman's plans to enslave the trees and animals have failed. There is, once again, peace between the humans and the Na'vi. Relationships Omati Omati is one of Nok's friends. Omati used to taunt him for his belief in the Sky People, but that stopped after they saw a Samson fly over Greenhome. Omati often relies on Nok; when the two were attacked by viperwolves Omati ran and hid in the bushes until Nok had defeated them. Seyvaro The bard Seyvaro is another member of the Tawkami clan. After Nok saved the Highcrags from the humans and their mining explosives, Seyvaro befriended him. Seyvaro was always telling stories to Nok, such as the tale of a young boy who tried to raise a Toruk of his own. He even wrote a story about Nok, entitled "The Legend of Nok". He related Nok's adventures to him in a dramatic fashion when they met in the Blightground. de:Nok ru:Нок Category:Games Characters Category:Na'vi